googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Nnn6nnn
Um... hello. Me is Nathan :) "Oedipus Rex," otherwise known as "Oedipus the King," focuses on themes of fate, choice, free will, determination, power and memory. The play focuses on the life of Oedipus, King of Thebes, and the unraveling of his life as his true identity, and that of his wife, Jocasta, is revealed. Nathan da' R. 15:07, February 4, 2017 (UTC) hi i'm also named nathan -- ve 07:25, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Nathans are awesome Nathan da' R. 16:01, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :unless you're a nathaniel who shortens his name to nathan, in which case you are the fool of the web. -- ve 00:04, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :Absolutely not! I have an awesome name and it is Nathan! xD Nathan da' R. 20:00, February 8, 2017 (UTC) JonnyGamer2002 (talk) 02:51, March 9, 2017 (UTC) JonnyGamer2002 ~ Jonathan Hey, you looked at my post earlier I'm a 9th grader too! That's cool JonnyGamer2002 (talk) 02:53, March 9, 2017 (UTC) JonnyGamer2002 ~ Hey, you looked at my post earlier I'm a 9th grader too! That's cool. I was wondering if you'd like to work on a new function with me, I have some ideas : Ok. Try emailing googologycourse@gmail.com Simon Weston 02:56, March 9, 2017 (UTC) JonnyGamer2002 (talk) 03:23, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Ok, done and done The reason why {2,2,2,2} has no name is because any array starting with 2,2 will resolve to four. 00:04, March 24, 2017 (UTC) : Good point! I forgot about that -- Simon Weston 19:13, March 24, 2017 (UTC) 1 Why has 1 been removed from Category:Regular numbers? I think that this number is the only regular number, which doesn't belong to one of its seven subcategories. -- 10:41, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Your Comment On My Blog Post "An Apology" Please give yourself some slack, everyone feels unaccomplished at times. Also, there was a time where I felt like you did, but I got over it by f``ocusing on what I could do, and choosing not to focus on the mistakes I made. I already think you are a person with ability, (honest), and don't want you to feel bad about yourself. As I mentioned in my blog post, I tried to help some people but it didn't work out. Therefore, to this day I find it impossible to give any lasting emotional support whatsoever, and admit I'm just not ready for it yet. So if you have to vent, please do so to a family member, but know I hope you feel better. :) Edwin Shade (talk) 03:11, January 6, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks, Edwin >~<. I usually vent it all to my friend in which she does the same to me. I really needed to hear this Nathan Richardson "Simon Weston" 03:16, January 6, 2018 (UTC) ::It's me edwin, though I'm using a different account. ::So I know I said some things recently I shouldn't have, but I want you to know I still hope you feel better. Also, you mentioned you've been sleep deprived - perhaps you might benefit from setting a fixed time where you'll stop what you're working on and go to sleep. If that proves ineffectual, then try consulting a doctor to prescribe you melatonin, (please do not take anything without checking with a doctor first though, I'm trying to offer advice but I'm definitely not a physician). ::You can delete this message if the act of me speaking to you makes you feel worse, but if there's anything at all I can do that will make you feel better I want to. I know you said it was fine in your e-mail, but I know what I did isn't fine and that if I were you, I'd probably feel very bad because what edwin said. But I know I'd feel better if the person who said those things admitted he felt bad about them, so I'm doing that here. Have a nice day, whenever you should read this. :) Wikity Split (talk) 16:13, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Hello Nathan! I couldn't help but notice you recently changed your profile picture, indicative of the fact you still visit the wiki, and therefore I'd like to extend an invitation to you if you're planning on returning. We all miss you! Domminol (talk) 18:42, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Googology Course Hello! Are you still working on this? Are there others involved as well? I'm interested in helping out (: Meowzz (talk) 19:22, April 16, 2018 (UTC) :As am I - I could offer an easy-to-grasp explanation of the fast-growing hierarchy if need be! Domminol (talk) 19:28, April 16, 2018 (UTC)